A Frozen Fall
by Writing4life123
Summary: When a mission with Ryder and Skye, causes Chase to run off into danger because of a bear. The pups try to save him while he must survive on his own, or if he had survived the first real problem.
1. An Icy Capture

Chase's paws thundered the ground. Leaves and sticks crunching underneath his paws. He ran, his blue police cap flying off of his head. He looked back, the bear still chasing him. He leaped across a small ditch, landing in some slushy snow. He slippered a bit, but continued to run, until he reached a frozen river and he stopped. The ice would be too thin for him to walk over, and the bear came barreling on. He found some rocks, and carefully but quickly, walked across them, careful not to slip. As he got across he sprinted off again, the snow making him slip. He stopped by a tree, panting, and looked behind him. The bear was gone. He sighed, and sat down. Staring at the snow. "_I hope Ryder and Skye are alright." _He thought, "_I left them alone, but the bear followed me. I should be fine." _He looked at his hind leg and winced. There was a big bite mark on it, where he remembered it vividly. The bear cave out of nowhere when the pups tried to free the bunnies they saved from Farmer Yumi's, or really they saved the farm from the bunnies. The bunnies ended up trying to eat the carrots and the pups took them back to the forest where the bear came. It was a huge brown bear, with black bearing eyes. It had tried to attack Ryder, but Chase jumped in and scratched its nose with his claws, that he barely tries to show unless needed. It had bit him and he ran off, the bear chasing him. _"I should probably call Ryder. He's probably worried about me." _Chase was turning around when he saw something shiny in the snow. He limped over to it and used his paw to swipe the snow off of it. It was a collar. A collar with beautiful rainbow minerals on it. It's buckle was a heart shaped with a small white diamond on it. _"Skye would look so pretty in this." _He thought, thinking that he could propose to her. They were dating for almost two years now. He wagged his tail, grabbing the collar in his mouth. His whole body stopped, his eyes closed, he dropped the collar and collapsed, his whole body shaking. He opened his eyes and as he did, he saw flashbacks of things he never knew about. They were all in grey and the ground was white, which probably shows snow. He saw a pup, not much smaller than Skye, throw off his or her collar, and run into a cave with vines covering it. In another flashback he saw a wolf throwing a dog, by its collar, and the collar snapping. The wolf told the dog to follow him and they went into the same cave as the other. Chase blinked, he was lying in the cold snow the collar in front of him. He got up and rubbed the side of his head with a paw. _"What was that?" _He asked himself. "_I should keep this collar in my pup pack for a good time." _He threw it into his pup pack and barked into his pup tag. "Ryder, could you by chance come and get me? The bear is gone." He tried listening but everything was staticky. He sighed, "Please..." He heard a very staicky, "river." from Ryder, and started limping to the river. Behind him. Atleast 20 feet away from him was a cave. A cave of pitch darkness except for two beady red eyes, staring at the pup.

Once Chase was out of the trees and near the river, he sat and waited for Ryder. He heard his pup tag beeping and it said, "Chase? Where are you?" Chase looked confused, "I'm at the river, like you said to be at." Ryder replied "No I didn't, I never got a call from you." Chase barked, "Then someone told me to be here." He heard someone growl behind him, "I did..." he turned around and gasped. Before him, a wolf growled at him, baring its teeth. It was a wolf with dark grey fur and a light grey underbelly. He had brown eyes, his fur was very ragged, and he had a long muzzle. Chase stepped back, almost touching the frozen river. The wolf stood up, showing a small white diamond mark on his chest. "This is my territory. What do wish to be doing on it?" Chase studdered, "I-I was just r-running away from a bear." The wolf growled, "You lead a bear into my land!" Chase gulped, "Well, n-no j-j-just..." the wolf growled, Chase was sinking into a small ball. "Coward! Pets are so, what's the word mutt, oh yes! Idiotic! Didn't you see the four big caves." Chase shook his head. "Oh of course you didn't, you were too stupid trying to run away from a bear. What were you even doing? The bears should be hibernating by now." "I um-" The wolf growled, taking a step toward Chase. The wolf chuckled and sat down, "You'd think I'd attack you." Chase nodded slowly. The wolf smirked, "Well, your right." The wolf pounced at Chase, as Chase tried to run he slipped on the ice. The wolf jumped on the pup, biting his already hurt leg. Snow fell to the ground, as a snowstorm was blowing in. Chase yipped in pain and tried to bite at the wolf, but the wolf already grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the ice. Chase yowled in pain, trying to get up, the ice creaked beneath him. His blood dripped onto the ice. The wolf growled, and jumped at the pup again, biting his ear and ripping a small peice off. Chase growled, and bit the wolf's arm. The wolf growled, bit at Chase's collar and it fell on the ice. Chase growled, and the wolf bit his neck. The ice cracked into a million little pieces and Chase and the wolf fell into the freezing river. Chase tried to keep his head up above the water as he saw Ryder park close to the river, and Skye up ahead. The wolf bit his leg, and he lost concentration and he started to sink. The ice cold water covered his face, and he struggled to swim back up. The wolf climbed up onto his side of the river and ran off. Chase paddled up, but the current caught his wet fur. He got swept away to deeper water as he struggled to get up to take a breath. He tried to get up, but darkness surrounded him.

**Thanks for reading! Since my other story A Pups Curse was confusing I'm redoing it, but in the mean time while we wait here's a story. I hope you like it! This has no relation to my other stories. See you with a new chapter soon!**


	2. A Pup In The Cold

Ryder stared at the water his pup just sank into. He stared in shock until Skye shook him telling him to call the other pups to help save Chase. Ryder pulled out his pup pad, his hands shaking in the cold. "Pups." He said, the condensation coming from his mouth. "All of you, come to the river as fast as you can." He heard the pups bark their catchphrases and ended the call. "What am I going to do Skye? He sank in that water, and I can't lose Zuma in it too." Skye stopped, thinking for a couple seconds, "We'll find him. Even if it means jumping in that cold water." Ryder looked at Skye worriedly. "What? "Chase is usually the daring one. Someone has to fill in for him." The pup and the boy laughed as the other pups pulled up in their truck, Rubble being last. Skye had called Everest, and she came as soon as she was done finding some lost skiers. The pups looked all up and down the river. Everest sniffed around for Chase as the other pups looked around. Marshall and Rubble looked down river, Rocky and Zuma looked up stream, and Skye used her wings to look close to the river, but not close enough to touch it. The sun was now setting, and darkness fell upon them. Not just the darkness that the sun had rested, but the darkness they didn't find Chase too. They all headed home. The boy and all the pups cold, but they were convinced they will go back out in the morning.

The wolf growled, "And a Pup did this to you." The other pup nodded slowly, ashamed, his blood trinkling down his leg. "Well, better get it healed. We'll find this pup later. You get better son." The wolf howled, watching his half dog half wolf son walk to the healers den. "Tucker!" A small dog walked into the den briskly. He had light brown fur and brown eyes. His ears were floppy and he had a stub tail. His underbelly was white. "Go find me the freshest and biggest hare out of the pile." He nodded and left the den. Minutes later he came back, no meat in his jaws. "S-sorry Alpha sir, no hares in the prey-pile. We'll have to wait for the hunting party to get back." The alpha frowned. "Then go hunting. I want a hare now!" Tucker nodded and left the den. The healer, Stars walked in, "Your son will be fine alpha. We just need to go looking for herbs." The alpha barked approvingly, "Alrighty, but if you find that mangy pup that hurt him, kill him like he's a peice of prey. Go talk to Wind if you need to know what it looks like."

"We won't find ANYTHING in this snow!" She squeaked. "We have to atleast try. We're running low on herbs and we have so many sick and hurt dogs!" She heard her mentor say. "Alright..." she barked back. The two year old pup walked around. Her fur was curly and brown except for a white line running down her face to her muzzle and her paws. She had freckles along her muzzle and light blue eyes. She had a ragged red ribbon on as a collar. Her mentor was a French bulldog, with black fur and small white spots except for a big white spot on her eye like Rocky's. She didn't have a collar. The small 2-year old pup walked around in the snow,having to step over snow drifts, and sighed. "I'll never be a healer in the snow." She mumbled. "What was that?" Her mentor barked from farther away. "N-nothing." She replied back. She looked around and stopped at a tree, digging near it. She saw a speck of blue, _"herbs!"_ She thought before unburying it. It was much larger than herbs. She frowned, but still dug, determined to find out what it was. She stopped digging. She stared at what she had dug up. It was a dog. A dog in a blue uniform, frozen and unconscious. She stared at the pup for a couple minutes. "_The dog Wind talked about! This'll cause a huge problem!" _She called for her mentor, "S-Stars? Come quick!"

**Thanks for reading again! To clear things up in case it's confusing. Ryder called the other pups to help find Chase but there was no luck. It shows an alpha talking to his son and pack. Then it goes on into a new character trying to find herbs (because she's training to be a healer) when she found a dog in the snow. Sorry this is short, I kept on writing this chapter, then erasing it thinking it wasn't good. I hope it's alright. See yah soon!**


	3. A lonely dog

"What was that?" She saw her mentor poke her head up from digging for herbs. "_Maybe I should keep it a secret." _She thought. "Oh it was nothing. I just thought I saw some herbs I've never seen before, but it was just weeds." She saw her mentor roll her eyes. "_She doesn't believe that I'll become a healer."_ She looked down at the pup. "_I'll treat you on my own pup. I'll be back in a few hours. That'll make her see. Stay here." _She giggled at her thoughts and buried the pup with a thin layor of snow. The small pup heard her mentor bark to her, "Clover! Time for howling hour." She nodded, looked at the snow where she had hid the pup, and ran off to her mentor.

It was now nighttime and Clover ran outside to the pup. "_He's still here! Great!" _She thought. The pup dragged the dog into a small cave she had found by some mountains. She dragged him into a soft, but somewhat moist bed of moss she had collected. She looked at the pup, wincing at every wheezing breath he took. "_He's In really bad shape. It looks like Wind did more damage on him than he did on himself." _The pup coughed. She first took off his jacket, and what looked like to be a box on the back of his suit. She put it in the corner of the den to dry. She then looked at the pup's leg, which was matted with dried blood and teeth marks. He had dried blood matted in his fur as well. She went to a corner of the den and grabbed some cobwebs and herbs she had snuck out of the healer den. She walked back to the pup and placed the herbs and cobwebs on his leg, neck, and ear. He coughed again, with a big wheezing breath. "I'll make you better. Just you wait." She whispered. Clover sighed, looking at the pup, "I wonder who you are. You seem to be a pet, but you look almost like-" she was cut off. "Like what, pup" Clover whisked her head around. "S-sage! I didn't except you to be here." Sage smirked. She was a German shepherd, with a golden brown underbelly. Her green eyes sparkled, "I was on night patrol. Lucky I came alone. What are you handling?" Clover looked at the pup, "T-this pup. He's hurt and badly sick. Stars doesn't think I'll become a healer, so I wanted to heal this pup to show her I can be responsible." Sage nodded, "Im going to tell Alph-" she stopped, looking at the pup. "I won't tell Alpha. I'll collect food for him." Clover nodded, surprised at what Sage, who was now running out of the den had said. She was grumpy ever since her mate, Redwood, was exiled from camp about two weeks ago. The only print she marked that she was there was her paw prints in the snow. Clover sighed, "I thought you were a goner pup." Clover stared looking out at the snow. "I thought I was too." She turned around, hearing the hourse voice from behind her. The pup that was lying on the ground, was awake.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think the next couple of chapters will be short, but will have less time in between each other. Cya soon!**


	4. A pack exiling

Chase coughed, wheezing. He stared at the pup, his throat burning when he talked. "I'm Clover! I'm healing you! And you are." "C-chase" he managed to say before coughing. "Honey will soothe your throat, I'll get some." Chase nodded and the pup ran out of the den. "_Where am I?"_ He thought.

Clover ran back to the cave, the sun rising. "Ok Chase, so I need you to stay here. Eat this honey, I'll be back in a couple hours." She barked to Chase before he heard a yelp behind her. She turned around, seeing Alpha, holding Sage in his jaws, her neck bleeding where he was biting it. He threw the dog onto the ground and she yipped in pain. The alpha growled, "What are you doing so late at night Clover?" Clover's eyes widened, "N-nothing j-just-" "Who is that?" He growled, "Um well," Alpha jumped over Sage and growled in Clover's face. She took a step back. He growled looking at Chase. "Who's this mutt?" Clover only stared. Alpha looked at the corner of the den, "He's a pet? I shall kill him. And maybe exile you." Sage got up. "Don't exile her. She's going to be the next healer." Alpha growled, staring at Sage, "Not anymore." Sage whimpered, "Don't kill him then." Alpha stared at Chase then Cloved, then at Sage, "Give me a good reason why?" Chase's ears laid back in fear, and winced in pain. "You can't kill my son." Sage growled. Alpha's eyes grew, "You didn't tell me I had another pup." He said, going closer to Chase. Sage ran in front of his, blocking Chase. "He's not your son and Cinnamon isn't your daughter." He growled, "Then your not my mate. Your not my packmate either. You two are exiled. You travel away from my pack. Take your filthy pups with you too." Alpha growled. "Never show your tail here again." Chase looked up at his mother, then at Clover, who was cowering in the corner. "We'll never show our tails here either then." He heard voices behind him, "That's alright then. Just die on your own." He said, not turning around. "Your whole pack is leaving. Except for your mutt son." Alpha whisked around, "I don't need any of you mutts." Alpha ran off. "Thank you, for not telling Alpha about my other mate." Sage said to Clover. Clover nodded, "thanks for not telling me about Chase." Chase poked his head up, "Who are they?" He said in a hoarse voice. There were multiple dogs. Golden retrievers, French bulldogs, and mixed breed. A golden retriever stepped forward, along with two little puppy golden retrievers. "I'm Sunny," she pointed to a French bulldog with black fur and white spots, "that's Stars." Sunny pointed to a Scottish terrier, a poodle, two huskys, a basset hound, a beagle, and a Labrador. "This is Scout, Fluffy, Mountain, Tucker, Huckleberry, Leaves, And Pumpkin." "And I'm Redwood." A German Shepard with golden brown fur and a brown underbelly walked into veiw. "Redwood!" Sage ran over to Redwood, and they touched noses. "I've missed you!" Redwood chuckled, "I've missed you too." Cinnamon peaked her head from behind Sunny, "Cinnamon!" The pups laughed. Chase stared at the reunion. Clover ran over to Stars. They all talked. Chase stared at the ground. "_Never knew I would find my mom out here. And my sister!" He thought. "Brover!" Cinnamon ran over to Chase, voicing on him and nibbling on his ear. He winced in pain as she hit his hurt leg, but he tried to stay happy for her. She had golden fur and paws, and the rest of her fur was a shade of black. She had light green eyes and her teeth hadn't fully grown in yet. Chase closed his eyes in pain. She was nibbling on his hurt ear. Clover, Sage, and Redwood ran over to them. Sage pulled Cinnamon off Chase and Clover looked at his neck and ear. Redwood walked up to Chase, "Wow, my son. Never thought I'd see you again." Chase smiled, but then winced at the herbs the healers were putting on her wounds. All the dogs got comfy on some moss. They were all exhausted from walking to the den and hunting for them all. Chase's sister and parents cuddled up near Chase, and the healers worked on his leg. Chase thought, "I'll find my friends any time soon!" _

**Thanks for reading! A lot happened in this chapter so here's a small summary. The alpha caught Clover and Sage helping Chase, he exiled his whole pack, Chase's whole family was introduced, and all the dogs fell asleep. Thanks for reading!**


	5. An unexpected return

**The next chapters might get confusing, so I apologize if it is.**

"Where's Cinnamon!?" Chase heard Sage's panic voice, not opening his eyes. "Probably playing out in the snow. She loves that stuff." He barked. His voice was still hoarse, but his cough wasn't as bad as before. "No she's not! It's still dark! She hates the dark." Chase blinked open his eyes, panicked. He tried to scramble to his paws, but he fell, his leg still badly hurt. He yelped in pain, still panicked. Clover rushed over to Chase and helped him lay back down. "Just rest, we'll find her." He whimpered. Sage ran out of the den, but stopped, backing up. The wolf walked in the entrance of the den, with small whimpering pup in his jaws. He wasn't biting her, but he was holding her by the scruff. "Momma! Brover!" Cinnamon barked in fear. Sage grumbled, "Where's Redwood?" "Out hunting!" The twins said in unison. Sunny barked, "Canary, Dandilion go to the back of the den now!" The wolf growled, "It's been a week since I have warned you to leave my land. You will pay the consequences." He threw Cinnamon in the snow and she whimpered, running into the den and hid behind Chase. Chase looked Cinnamon up and down, and only noticed that there was a small scratch of her chest. She whimpered. Sage growled, "Don't hurt my pup, Stone." Stone laughed. Chase growled, getting up and wobbling next to his mother. "Go lay down Chase, you need to rest." He didn't reply, only bared his teeth and growled at Stone. Stone chuckled, "She's right Chase. Go rest before you get hurt again." Chase leaped at Stone, but he swiped a paw, and knocked Chase to the ground. Chase blinked getting pinned under the big wolf. Redwood dropped his prey he had collected and jumped at the wolf, pushing him off Chase after Stone had bitten Chase's front leg. Redwood and Stone tossed and turned in the snow for a while until they broke free and growled at each other. Chase limped back to where a cowering Cinnamon was. He whispered to her, "You'll be okay." She nodded, shivering with fear. Redwood growled, "Get away from this pack. You don't belong here. Either your son." Stone chuckled, "I can go anywhere I like. Your pathetic pack can wait." he stepped back, growling. Stone pounced But Redwood was ready for it. He sided to his left, and Stone landed on the snow. He growled, running at Redwood, but this time he was ready for his dodge and pinned the pup. He grabbed him by the scruff and threw him into some rocks. He yelled in pain as he hit the ground and laid there in pain in the snow. "Who's next." The former pack's alpha growled, walking towards the den. Suddenly the ground shook and grumbled. Rocks fell from on top of the den, and crushed the wolf under neath. The dogs gasped. Sage rushed over to Redwood, who was now getting up. His head was bleeding but other than that he was fine. "We should leave. If rocks fell from on top, it'll make the roof weaker and it'll collapse." Scout barked. The hunting patrol was back and they ate. The problem was gone. For now...

**Thanks for reading! I relized at the end of chapter 4 **


	6. A pup’s backstory

The dogs walked on the snowy mountain top. It had been a couple days after Stone had died, and the pack walked to a new location, just to make sure no one followed Stone. The bitter cold of winter nipped at their paws and noses, many of them getting sick. Redwood's injury was now healing well, and Chase's leg was growing with pain every step he took. Clover had told him to take a break once in a while, or it'll get worse, but Chase never listened. He needed to find his friends. Clover had Chase's pup pack and uniform on, due to its ability to hold things, like herbs, in case anything worsened. Snow had gently fallen from the clouds now, and, without warning, everything got icy. Chase barked behind him, still looking at the ice. "Take the ice easy, we don't want anyone hurt." He heard Clover grumble about something. Probably about how they're already hurting. Chase looked at the ice, and remembered what happened last time when he touched ice. He touched a paw on the freezing ice, and remembered the cracking of the ice beneath him last time. He remembered the ice cold water, and most of all, the scream of his name just as soon as he sank. He gasped, lifting his paw off the ice. "W-we umm have to go around. The ice is too thin." Chase lied, hoping they'd believe him. Some of the dogs nodded, others looked confused. Mountain, the St Bernard barked, getting slobber all over the miniature dachshund, Huckleberry, "I'm an expert with ice, and I know for a fact that is think enough for me. So no one should have a problem crossing it." The dogs barked in agreement to the st Bernard. Chase gulped, looking at the dogs. "Well, I'm going around. You can walk across it if you'd like." Huckleberry chuckled, "Afraid of some little cold water, aren't yah." Chase growled, quietly, "Say that again and I toss you in the river." Huckleberry stepped back and stayed silent. Chase nodded, "Anyone coming around the river with me?" There was silence. Until one voice perked up, "I go wif you!" Cinnamon ran and jumped on her brother. Chase looked at his mom, who looked sad. "No, you can't sweetheart. You need to stay here." Cinnamon's ears dropped. Cinnamon walked back to their parents glumly. Clover barked, "I'll come with you." Chase waited for another voice, but nothing came. "Fine then, let's go Clover." Chase turned around, heading left of the river. Chase had no idea what was going to happen in the future, but he did know that whatever was to come, it wouldn't come easy.

It had been one day, and the stars were starting to show in the dark sky. His leg was stinging with pain, but he kept walking. Clover had encouraged to take a break, but he wasn't listening. He needed to find his friends. As they walked on, more stars showed up, and Clover whimpered. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. "N-nothing, just I now my mom and probably my older brother is up there, watching over me." Chase sighed, looking at the stars. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking. And where's your dad?" Clover looked at the snow. They had now stopped to talk. "M-my mother got killed by m-my father. He had officially unowned my brothers and I. When my mother had died, my brother left. He wanted me to come along, but my younger brother needed me. A couple months after he left, my younger brother, Lucky, died of an illness. I never knew what happened to Bay, my older brother." Chase stared at the pup. "A-And my father, he's died now. I know for a fact. I saw his death right in front of me. He had 3 mates. The first one betrayed him, and he killed her before she could have pups. His second mate was my mother, Stream. She had my two brothers and I. She had me 2 years after you. His last mate, S-Sage, had Wind, but then she hated him and betrayed him. I'm not sure how your mother is still alive." Chase blinked, "So your my half sister?" Clover nodded , staring up at the stars again. "I'm glad he's died. His time of power has come to an end. You know, Wind will be trying to avenge him." Chase nodded, "I know, but if we defeated Stone, then the big target is off course." The two pups walked to a pine tree and laid down, trying to eat all the warmth they

could. They barked a goodnight, and fell asleep.

**Next chapters might be getting confusing. Sorry if this was confusing. So if that last paragraph was confusing here's a summary of it. Clover is Stone's pup. Stone had three mates, first one got killed, second one (Chase's mother), had Wind, and after that time had Chase and later Cinnamon, and during when Chase was an only child, Stone and Stream (Clover's mom) had Bay, Clover, and Lucky. I hope that's a good summary. Things might get confusing and I won't be able to post another chapter until next week. See yah then!**


	7. A Return For Vengeance

**Before I continue, just want to clear something up I messed up in the last chapter. Chase is like cousins with Clover, not a half brother. I get lost in words a lot if you can't tell. Might get confusing so I apologize if it does. Onwards!**

Clover woke up, feeling cold snow at her paws. Getting up and stretching, she looked over. Chase wasn't there. She gasped and looked around. She sighed, seeing Chase sitting by a cliff, staring at the view. Clover walked over and Chase didn't stare at her. He barked, still looking at the view, "I hope I can find them again." Clover sat, "Yeah, is miss my friends too. They must be worried sick." Chase shook his head, looking over to Clover, "No I mean my family, and I'm not just talking about Cinnamon, my mom and dad, but also my friends. They're like family to me. I just miss them." Clover nodded, "I know just how you feel." They heard barking suddenly, and turned around. "Pumpkin! Don't worry." The two dogs ran over. Mountian was running along the water edge, along with Tucker, Leaves, and Scout. Clover saw two paws and a dog face, struggling against the water current. "Pumpkin don't worry!" The big St Bernard barked. The Australian Shepard tried paddling towards shore, but the current was fast. Clover and Mountian continued to run down the river, along with all the other dogs. The dogs continued to run, but the current was too fast. Clover blinked, unable to think what was going on right now. The snow beneath her paws making her slip, but she still continued to chase after the pup. She blinked, getting snow in her eyes, and when she opened them, there were two dogs in the water. Clover looked in front of her, the big St Bernard still in front of her. She looked at the water again, watching as her injuried friends padding toward shore, with another dog in his jaws. She watched as he dragged the wet dog onto land. "Pumpkin!" Mountian barked, running over to her. "Are you alright?" Pumpkin coughed, "Y-yeah. C-c-c-cold, but alright." The dogs surrounded Pumpkin. "Chase! Oh my pup! You could have died!" Clover heard behind her, Sage, Redwood, and Cinnamon running towards their pup. "M-mom I know. I-I'm o-only cold. I'm f-f-fine." Sage grumbled, "Not fine if you get sick. Everyone let's go and rest. There's a den over there." Chase grumbled, "Mom I'm fi-." Sage growled to silence the pup. They walked to the den and laid down. Pumpkin was now getting warmth from Mountian. Chase laid down and winced, his leg pounding with pain. "Just take it easy," Stars, the healer barked from the entrance. "S-stars! Your back!" Clover barked. "Of course I am!" She grumbled, "I've been trying to find you for days!" The dogs looked away. Sunny's pups, Canary and Dandelion perked up, "Mommy we're hungry." Sunny sighed, looking at her pups, "Well not now, just get some rest. Chase winced as Clover put herbs on his leg. "Don't jump into waters anymore." Chase nodded. Pumpkin barked, "Thanks Chase." He didn't reply, only nodded. "Son, are you okay?" Redwood looked concerned. Chase whispered for silence and heard growling. He got up and limped to the entrance. He looked around. Nothing. A dog like animal jumped out, growling. Chase took a step back, but then leaped at the creature, biting its ear. The creature shook the pup off and he hit the wall. Chase yelped in pain as he heard his shoulder crack. He limped back up to realize his attacker. Wind. His half brother. Stone's son. Wind growled, "You killed my father. I have come for my revenge." Chase growled, half limping, half running, out of the den. The half wolf followed. Chase stopped about a hundred feet from the river. He would not fall in again. The thundering of the waterfall could be heard. Wind leaped at Chase, who was too slow and got pinned by his attacker. Wind sank his teeth into Chase's injuried leg. Chase yowled in pain. Chase kicked him off, his blood dripping onto the snow, staining it. The wolf shook off, and without a moment of time, he was back into action. The wolf leaped at him, but Chase was ready. He ran, getting closer to the river. The wolf tumbled in the snow and growled. He ran up to the pup and grabbed him by the scruff. He shook the pup and threw him, the cliff edge closer getting closer to him. Chase panicked, feeling the pain in his body. The wolf leaped, and pinned Chase. Chase's eyes grew wide in fear. Suddenly, the weight was knocked off him, and he saw Redwood fighting the half wolf. Chase growled getting up, he saw his dad pinned. Chase leaped, and pushed the wolf off of his dad, and fell over the edge. The wolf kicked him, making Chase fly farther away from the Mountian, and the wolf hit a ledge. Chase felt the air around him. He saw the ground. It was like those dreams you fall, but you wake up before you hit the ground. But Chase never woke up from this nightmare, his back hitting the shallow river water, the rocks painfully striking him. His whole body aches before his head hit the rocks, and he fell unconscious.

**That's it for now! Sorry I'm not very good at writing fight scenes.**


	8. The Search Begins

Sage looked over the cliff edge, unable to see anything through the fog. "C-chase!" She screamed, panicked. The dogs had watched the fight. "I-I should have n-never brought him to his death!" Clover barked, panicked as well. "I'm going down there!" Mountian barked. There were a lot of 'me too's Leaves, Pumpkin, Scout, Huckleberry, Tucker, And Fluffy we're coming along. Sage and Redwood agreed. So did Clover. Stars was staying with Sunny and the puppies. They headed down the Mountian carefully, but quickly. They made it down, but everything was white, because of the snow. "We'll never find him!" Sage barked, "The snow's too thick!" Tucker grunted and smelt the ground. He was a basset hound, so he was good at tracking things, but now as he was growing old, so did his senses. "Nope don't smell a thing." Sage whimpered. "It's okay honey, we'll find him." Redwood reassured her, but he wasn't all confidence in him either. He was afraid that if they did find him, he wouldn't wake up, due to the fall. They split up, walking different ways. Sage and Redwood called out for Chase. Nothing. Not even a cricket's chirp. They called out until they heard the thundering of the waterfall growing stronger. They looked up and ran, until they got to the river. It wasn't that deep, but the currents were fast. They saw the water fall, the great fog around it. They ran over hoping to find their pup, but they found was Wind, trapped under a rock, his leg and some gashes bleeding badly. "P-please h-help me! I-I'll do anything! J-just please." The half dog half wolf pleaded. Sage looked at Redwood. "How do you know your not lieing. You probably killed our son!" Redwood growled. Wind barked, "P-please. I-I'm in so much p-pain. I'll h-help you look for him." He winced in pain. Sage sighed, "Alright." Redwood And his mate pushed the rock so the pup was free. The pup carefully didn't put weight on his leg. He winced in pain. He could see the bone in his leg. "Gaah" He whined in pain. "Rest here, we're finding Chase." Sage demanded. Wind nodded and laid in the snow, his leg bleeding out. Redwood and Sage ran down the river until they heard a howl. They turned around and saw Wind on the ground, laying limp. They ran over and scanned the pup. There was a dart in his neck, and they saw one fly past them. "Run!" Redwood yelled. They ran, snow flying beneath their paws. Sage stopped, and listened, only the waterfall behind them made a noise. They sighed, "He's gone." Redwood nodded, "Let's try and stay away from that area. We don't want a hunter or whoever it was to harm us." They looked down the river, and saw all they needed to. They gasped and ran into the shallow water. "C-chase speak to me!" Sage barked. She got no answer. Redwood lifted Chase up, and Redwood and Sage walked back to the Mountian. Redwood howled, showing the signal that they found Chase. He laid Chase down and scanned him. He was bleeding everywhere, and his bones were broken. Mountian And Pumpkin showed up first. They gasped, seeing the brave pup laying almost limp on the ground. He was breathing, but it was really shallow. His heart was beating, but it was faint. Clover showed up next, herbs in her jaws. She applied herbs to Chase as the others came over. They walked back up the mountain carefully and went back to the den. They laid Chase down on some moss that Sunny and the puppies had collected, and sat, waiting for the pup to awake.


	9. A pups anger

Chase blinked, the sunlight wasn't in his eyes for once. He saw pink walls around him. He looked around, and saw Katie and the other pups. He wagged his tail. "Chase!" They barked. "Chase!" He heard again. He blinked open his eyes, his body aching. He saw the cave around him. _"It was just a dream"_ Chase sighed. "Chase! Okay what hurts?" A pup asked. "Wait? Who are you?" Chase barked confused. "I-it's me Clover, remember." Chase shook his head, "No, wait where am I? Where's the lookout? Is Skye okay?" Chase heard a pup whine, "What? Was it something I said? And why am I cold? Who are all you? Why does everything hurt?" Clover barked, "N-no you hit your head. That's your mom, dad, and sister. All these dogs helped save you." Chase whined, "Where's my friends. What'd you do to Skye, a-and Marshall, and Rubble, a-and Zuma And Rocky? And Everest?" Redwood walked up, "W-we didn't do anything to them. Remember you fell down the waterfall and hit your head?" The pup shook his head they yowled, "What are you putting in me?" Clover stepped back, "Herbs, why not you just rest." Chase tried getting up, but fell over. "I have to find my f-friends." He panicked, looking over. He looked at his father. Redwood sat there, staring at his injuried son. Redwood stopped staring at his son and stared at Clover, concerned. Clover nodded and they walked outside. Chase lay there, looking at all the dogs. "Chasey!" A small German Shepard bounced up to Chase. Chase moved back, not knowing who this pup was. He growled, "Get away from me!" The small pup frowned, stepping back. She whined, "b-b-bover." A bigger German Shepard walked up, "No sweetheart, just let Chase rest right now." Cinnamon whined and walked out of the den to Redwood and Clover. Chase stared at his paws, _Where am I? I must be being kept prisoner. _Chase tried getting on his paws, but fell again. He growled as a French bulldog tried getting closer to him. "Let me help you." The dog growled back. He growled, "My friends can only help me." Redwood and the other dogs walked back in, "Do you mind me asking what do your friends look like?" Chase looks over at his dad, "Well Skye looks like the most beautiful dog seen. She had light fur and pretty light purple eyes. She's a cockapoo. Marshall is a Dalmatian with cloud shape spots. Zuma's a chocolate lab, and Rocky's a mixed breed. He has grey fur and Rubble is a bulldog with white and Orangeish fur. Everest is a husky with purple fur, and Tracker is a chihuahua. Why do you need to know them?" Redwood shook his head, "Nothing. Just try and rest now." Chase nodded and curled in a ball, closing his eyes. _I don't know who these dogs are, but I can't trust them. _


	10. A Snowy Walk

**I am soooo soo sorry that I haven't updated my stories in a while. My life has been in all sorts of places. I apologize and I'll be starting two new stories as well. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up soon.**

Redwood, Mountian, Fluffy, Leaves, And Huckleberry snuck quietly out of the den. It was midnight, the Stars showing bright. When they got about a quarter mile away from the den, Redwood spoke up. "Okay, time to find whoever Chase is looking for. He doesn't trust any of us." The dogs nodded and began walking into a snowy pine forest. "We have to be quiet though, there might be wolves out here." Mountian whispered. Huckleberry squeaked up, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Chase is from a town. And where there's a town, there's people. We don't go anywhere near people." Nobody answered, they just walked on. Snow made their paws numb, and they walked on, not stopping for anything. "I'm huuuuungry." Complained Huckleberry. Fluffy growled to get the small pup to be quiet. Huckleberry sank, and kept quiet. They made it to a cliff side. It was now dawn, and they took a break from walking. They got some water from a small unfrozen pond, and got something to eat. Redwood got up, and barked, "Let's split up. If you do find them, lead them to the den. If it had been a week, then just go back to the den. Got it." The dogs barked, and all spread apart. Redwood continued around the mountian, snow crunching under his paws. He made it about half a mile out when he heard voices. He ran over to the voices and climbed over a hill, seeing some people. The people were in strange boards under their feet. _Sage would know about this. _He thought. He slid down the small snow hill and queitly walked up to the humans. The humans stopped, and backed away from the dog. "D-Don't hurt us. We're lost." One said. There were three, one small one and two tall ones. Redwood sat, trying to seem kind. "I won't. I'm looking for some people. Or dogs really." The small one ran up, "doggy!" The small person pet Redwood, and his eyes widened in surprise and some fear. "Samantha, don't touch him. He may not be used to humans." The one with long orange hair said. The child backed up to her mom. Redwood stood up and shook his cold fur. "We've tried calling for help multiple times, but the rescue husky that has usually helps people stuck on the mountian, is out trying to find their friend." The taller one with short black hair said. Redwood wagged his tail, "Must be my son's friends. He went missing from his home about 2 months ago. I'm looking for them too. I'll try to find help." The people nodded, and Redwood ran past them. He ran in the snow, until he was on a bigger hill. He looked down, there was a skiing lift. There were people riding it down and up. Redwood carefully walked around it and saw a cabin. He walked up to the cabin, being careful not trying to be seen. He watched the people on the lift and when he turned around there was a pup in front of him. He jumped, stepping back. He stopped. "Hi! What do you need?" The pup said. "I-w-well u-umm s-some pe-people n-need Help." The pup nodded, "Where?" "T-this way." Redwood lead the way to the people, before they got there the pup barked. "I'm Snowflake." Redwood barked, "Redwood." The pup had white fur and light blue spots. She had two light blue eyes. "I'm only 7 months old, but I take my job seriously. Jake, my new owner taught me everything I know!" Redwood looked confused, "He lets you help out? Your nothing more then a pup." She nodded, "He likes to have someone watching Mountian while their gone." Redwood only nodded, walking up the hill carefully, remembering there was ice under it. Finally they made it over the hill where the humans were.

"Oh thank you!" The humans said, back at the cabin. "Anytime!" The pup squeaked. Redwood sat outside. As Snowflake walked out Redwood motioned her over to him. "I was wondering if you knew anyone that was a husky with purple fur? And his or her friends? My son is terribly injured and he needs his friends." Snowflake lit up, "You know where Chase is? That's amazing! Take me to him! I've heard so much about him by Marshall! Come onn pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase." She pleaded. "Call Jake first. Then you can come with me and them."

It had been a day since Redwood first incountered the humans, and he was now walking with 8 other dogs, and 3 humans. They were hiking to Chase the same way Redwood came from, but the snowstorm that blew on them, was knocking them off course. The small light tan pup was always near Redwood, anxious to get to Chase. The pups looked very tired, except for Snowflake, who was bouncing around about how she gets to explore. "So your Chase's dad." Redwood nodded at the dalmatian beside him. "I'm Marshall. I've been Chase's best friend for years." Redwood barked, "Cool, let's stick to not talking. We can get their faster." "I'm huuuuungry," He heard a voice behind him. "Rubble," one of the humans spoke, "We're going to Chase, we can't stop now." Rubble whined, "And I'm sleepy and my paws are cold." The human lifted up the bulldog and carried him. The wind got worse in a couple minutes, and snow blew into their faces. They made it to the top of the Mountian, where the snowstorm was the worst, but continued. They stopped at the now frozen river. "We can't cross this, its to thin." They began to walk around the river, and Redwood heard a bark, "It's g-g-getting c-colder now." The chihuahua said. "Keep walking, we're almost there." Redwood demanded. "Snowflake, don't bounce so much. We're by a river. We don't want you missing too." The husky barked. There were little whispers behind Redwood and he turned around and growled, wanting silence. Everyone stopped talking and they continued to walk. "E-Everest," Snowflake barked. "Shush sweetie, we need to be quiet." "No Eve-" the husky barked again, "I said shush." "No Everest there's a-" The husky growled, but the pup went on, "B-" Redwood growled, causing silence. Suddenly a bear jumped out of the woods, baring its teeth. The dogs screamed, and backed up. Redwood was the only one to bare his teeth back. The bear charged but Redwood bit it's neck, causing it to run away in pain. Redwood looked back at the dogs, surprised that he scared it away in one bite. "I live in the wild. I am pretty used to seeing them around." Snowflake was the first one to burst up, "That's was so cool! Could you teach me how to do that? Could you? Could you?" Everest spoke up, "Don't be rude sweetie." Redwood barked, "I might be able to once we find your friend." "Yay!" The young pup burst up. "Dudes, can we keep walking? I'm freezing my tail off up here." Zuma barked. "Y-yeah. Except I'm not freezing a tail off. I'm just freezing in general," The young female human said. Redwood nodded and told them to keep following him. They had now walked for atleast a mile. They saw the cave the pack was in and Skye immediately ran to it. She stopped at the entrance, her jaw hung open. The rest of the dogs ran over and when they looked inside the cave. It den was empty.

**Again, I am soo soo sorry for being so late on this chapter and keep lookout for my two new stories coming out. One is based on Rubble, the other I will keep a surprise. **


	11. A sled to freedom

**Here's chapter 11! I messed this up so if you haven't read this chapter until I updated it, then you've read chapter 12 before chapter 11. I apologize I messed up...**

Skye gasped, "You lied! He's not here! You just lead us here to die!" Redwood barked back, "N-no they were right here!" He went into the den and sniffed the ground. "They couldn't have went far. Chase was badly injured." Skye continued to growl, "You told us that he was here! I haven't seen him in two and a half months! I need to find him! He's our pack leader!" Ryder walked up to Skye, "Skye cal-" she cut him off, "Don't tell me to calm down we need him!" Tears fell from the pup's eyes. Rocky got up, "She's right Ryder. We need a police pup. We can't replace him." Ryder looked at the other pups. They were nodding in agreement, except for Marshall. Marshall was staring at the snow, his eyes wide with fear. "M-Marsh you okay?" He was staring out in the forest, not replying to anything. "Marshall?" Everest barked. "What is it?" Snowflake whined. Marshall got up, and no one followed him as he walked by the forest. Redwood and the 3 humans were the only followers. Marshall gasped, "I-I was r-right." He stared at the snow in front of him. "B-blood." Redwood walked up to Marshall, "Must be Chase's. Come on everyone, we're going to find a pup."

Chase growled, walking in the snow. He couldn't feel his badly injured leg. He limped on, ignoring the fact he was leaving him family. He had left in the middle of the night two nights ago, and now everyone was probably out searching for him. It didn't matter. He needed to find his friends, his team. He missed Skye. He had the collar in his jaws. The collar that made him go into the wild. _"I'm still going to propose to her. She is probably worried sick about me" _He thought. He continued to limp on, making it to the top of a mountain. "_I'm tired of all this hiking. Get me to grass." _He looked ahead. Still snow. Snow was falling, but he still moved onward. His paws were now numb, along with that he couldn't smell anymore because of his cold. His cough got worse and worse every step he took. The snow was pounding in his face. He made it out of the trees, but still walked on. The snow was getting deeper and deeper as he walked, but he continued. He didn't care about the pack that had cared for him. They just took him away from his friends. He shook the thought off of him. He hated them. Chase looked up, and saw what he was wishing for the first time he was out here. A building that he recognized. Jake's cabin.

The pups continued along the trail, but still didn't find Chase. "This doesn't smell like Chase. Not sure if it's his." Everest barked. "Well he's been out in the wild for sometime now. He won't smell like a house dog anymore." said Jake, the owner of Everest. "Everest? When can we go home. I'm hungry." Rubble grumbled an agreement. "Okay Snowflake, just hold on." They continued along the trail until it stopped. They looked around. Chase wasn't there. Tracker held up his ears, "I hear whimpering, but not Chase's." They nodded and continued to look. Ryder looked with Katie, as they were dating, and Zuma and Rocky looked together. The rest of the pups looked on their own. Rubble looked around a bush and gasped, "A pup!" They all turned around and ran to Rubble. The pup was unconscious behind the bush. Redwood ran up to the front, "Cinnamon!" He rushed up to the small German Shepard, and picked her up by her scruff. "Who's that?" Someone from the back asked. "My daughter." He mumbled. He set her down and looked at the pup. She was bleeding from a wound on her face. Redwood whined. The pup was still breathing, she was just knocked out. The other pups circled around her. Redwood picked his daughter up, and started walking the way they came in. Everyone followed. They didn't speak the rest of the way until they made it to the den, where Redwood laid Cinnamon down. "I'm staying here. You can go search." The all nodded and left, except for the big human. "Hey pup? I live in a cabin. You could stay there until she's healed." Redwood shook his head, "I'm fine, but thanks Jake." He nodded and left. "Dada?" Cinnamon whined, "Scary." Redwood perked his ears, "Cinnamon Honey, your alright. What was scary?" Cinnamon looked up at the adult dog, with her left eye closed. "T-the bear. Can't see out of eye." Redwood sighed, looking at the pup. "It's alright, I'll help you see again." He grabbed herbs and got to work.

Chase ran to the cabin, but noticed lights were off. "Must be out looking," He thought. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He looked around. No person was there. He looked over and saw Everest's snow plow. "_I thought she went looking for me like the other pups?" _Chase sniffed the ground. "Not a scent I remember." He stepped back, not noticing there was Everest's rescue sled. He fell on his injured leg, and fell into the sled. He got up, but the sled was already moving. It started falling down the mountain and picking up speed. Chase held on the sled the best he could, but it was a slippery sled. He laid down, snow falling at him, as the sled picked up speed. He looked up. The ravine was right there. Chase tried jumping out, but the sled already was flying above the ravine. Chase flew out, but as the sled hit the ground Chase managed to hit the still falling sled, landing on his chest. He yowled in pain as the sled began gaining speed again. He looked in front of him. There were different colored specks, and when it got closer he relized they were his friends. They looked panicked as they were surrounding the river. He got closer and the sled landed in the river, and he flew out of it landing in a tree, tangled in the branches. The other pups barked, as Chase fell unconscious, being upside down.


	12. Finally in reunion

Ryder watched as the pups pulled the sled up from the river. "Snowflake! Don't fall in the river anymore!" Everest barked. "S-sorry Everest." The shivering pup whined. "How'd the sled get in there dudes?" Zuma barked from behind. "I'm not sure but I'm glad Snowflake's alright." Marshall barked a reply. Ryder looked at the pups. "We're going through so much. I'm not sure we're going to be able to find him." His eyes got watery. "Wait?" barked Tracker, "shouldn't the bears be hibernating? It's winter." Everest nodded. Then he continued, "Then why are they out? Must be a reason." Everest bounced, "There's probably something blocking their cave, or they were hungry." Tracker nodded, "Let's go and check why the bears are out guys." They all nodded and sighed, walking away from the river.

Chase woke up, lying in the snow beneath the tree. A tree branch lay across his back. Chase looked at the tree branch, and shut his eyes in pain. He looked between the trees and saw the sun high in the sky. "Noon" he mumbled. He coughed, his throat sore. He looked around, noticing something moving. He heard a gasp, then his name. "Chase! Don't run off like that!" He looked over and saw his mom. "Mom," He said in a hoarse voice. Clover was behind her. Chase's mom looked around. "Where's Redwood and Cinnamon?" Chase looked up, "They're not with you?" Sage shook her head. Chase tried getting up, but the tree branch continued to dig in his skin. He yelped in pain. Clover ran up to him, and Sage and her lifted it off the pup. Chase limped away from it. Clover growled, "Why'd you leave? You had perfectly good dogs healing you! Am I not good enough?" Chase was tooken a back. He'd never heard Clover growl before, "I well um," Clover stormed off. Sage helped Chase get to his paws, and they walked out of the forest. Sage helped him lay down. "I'm going to go find Redwood and Cinnamon, you stay here." Chase nodded and his mother ran off. Chase sighed and got up. He walked back into the forest and walked to Clover, who was behind a tree. "Clover, I didn't mean it like that." Clover said something, but Chase didn't hear. "Clover, your a great healer." She continued to look away from Chase. Chase whined, "Clover I really am sorry. I didn't mean it lik-" Clover got up and looked right at Chase. She growled, "I wish I never picked you up in that snow! You never wanted to help me, and all I get is that I'm not good with healing? That's just harsh. You never NEVER once said that you wanted me to help you! I wish I would have stayed with my pack! With my dad! He's actually better than you! He knows what to do." She continued to growl, Chase didn't listen to the cutting words coming from her mouth. Clover stopped, staring at Chase. She growled, "I should have let you die a long time ago." She jumped at Chase, who was wincing by the tree, but the pup never came. The pup was staring at her paws, until she ran off when Chase made eye contact with her. Chase's jaw hung open as he saw the pup run away in the distance. He got up and limped over to where his mother had laid him down. He sat, anxious for when they would get back. He saw Sage return with Cinnamon and Redwood. He got up and wagged his tail. "B-brover!" Cinnamon ran towards Chase. Chase smiled until he saw her face. "W-What happened to her eye?" Redwood walked over, "A bear, thankfully she knew how to play died." They laughed and sat there for a while.

Redwood's ears perked. The family was now lying down together and Cinnamon was asleep. Clover broke through the trees. "R-run! W-wolves!" Redwood and Sage quickly got up, along with Chase who slowly got up. Sage got Cinnamon's scruff in real jaws and they ran. They could now hear the wolves, and ran faster. Chase quickly fell behind because of his leg. He still half limped, half ran, but it wasn't very fast. He continued to try to catch up though. Redwood looked behind him, seeing the wolves burst out of the forest. He looked forward and saw the river. He turned quickly, along with the rest of them. He had to find some kind of stepping stones. Chase just now turned at the river, but turned left, the other direction as the others. "_If I can get them to follow me, mom and dad and Cinnamon and Clover will be fine." _Chase shook the thought away and ran. A little bit of half of the wolves still followed. He ran into another side of the forest, branches bursting in his face. He didn't see the wolves, but he continued to run. He stopped, seeing things moving in the distance. He heard speaking. He quietly limped over behind a bush, trying to hear what they were saying. "We'll never find him." He heard a whimpered. "_Marshall?" _Chase thought. Then he heard a growl, he looked behind him. Shadows of wolves were near the edge of the forest. Chase gasped, looking at the talking figures to the wolves. He jumped out from hiding, and ran in front of the two figures. "Ryder and Marshall! Run! Wolves!" He barked before limping and running away from the wolves. The boy and the Dalmatian quickly followed behind, and soon caught up to Chase. "Chase! It's you!" Chase didn't respond to Marshall. They continued to run until Chase fell, his back leg stung with pain. "Gahhh!" He screamed in pain. Marshall stopped, looking back at Chase. Ryder stopped as well. The wolves still burst through the forest. "Not leaving you!" Ryder picked up Chase and continued to run. Marshall followed behind. They made it out of the forest, snow at their paws and feet. The wolves had stopped following them. Ryder set down the pup in his hands and looked at the rugged dog. He had wounds and dry body splatted on his body. "R-Ryder," Chase coughed. "Chase! Oh my dog! Skye will be so happy." Marshall stood there, his mouth gaping open. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ryder looked at Marshall. "Call the lookout. Get Skye and her helicopter and Everest and her rescue sled. Oh and Rocky and some rope." Marshall nodded, his pup tag flashing up. Chase coughed, and winced as Ryder touched his leg. "Chase boy, this legs looks horrible." Chase only rested his head on the snowy ground. "Looks infected if you ask me." Marshall barked. He was now done with calling the two female pups and Rocky. Ryder laid down next to Chase. Marshall kept eyes out for wolves. Marshall barked, "Dog!" Chase carefully got up and looked into the foggy view. There was a dog shape, and the dog was limping. The dog made it out of the fog and Chase suddenly relized who it was. "Tucker!" He barked. Tucker only limped over to him. Chase looked behind Tucker, and there was several other dogs. "Chase!" One barked. Other dogs laid down, as they were panting. Ryder sat there with his eyes wide. "It's okay Ryder, they won't hurt you." Chase limped over to Tucker, who was now lying on the ground in agony, holding his front paw. "C-chase we went back to the den, b-but there were wolves and-" "it's alright. As long as everyone's safe." Mountian came into view, "Not everyone." Chase looked at the St. Bernard confused. "We lost Fluffy, in the ferocious pack of wolves." The dogs looked down. "We got some new recruits though. Here's Crow, Vine, Marigold, Owl, Camel, And Apple." The dogs barked a hello. There was Crow, A black male pit bull, Vine, a female Doberman, Marigold, a female spaniel, Owl, a male Greyhound with light brown fur, Camel, a male Jake russel, And Apple, a female labradoodle. Chase laid back down, and Marshall looked the injured dogs over. Suddenly they heard a helicopter in the distance and saw Everest pull up in her snow cat. "Chase!" She barked, hopping out of the vehicle. "Does Skye know?" Ryder shook his head. Rocky pulled up as well, "Chase!" He barked in excitement. "Rocky get the rope I asked you to bring, Everest get your rescue sled out. I know it would be easy to have him just ride in the sled, but it'll be faster with the helicopter. Skye I need you and your hook." Skye barked and sent her hook down. Once Rocky put the rope on the edges of the sled, and put Velcro on it like a stretcher to make sure Chase didn't fall out of it, he tied a knot at the top so Skye could connect it. Skye took the helicopter hook and put it through the knot hole. Chase got strapped in, and Skye lifted the helicopter. "_Finally going to see home" _Chase thought to himself.


	13. The hospital

Skye lifted the sled up into the air. It was tied with some rope by Rocky. _"I don't know what I'm carrying," _she thought. She flew over the the highest mountain in Adventure Bay. "_Almost home, whatever you are." _

Chase lay there, "_I should get some sleep, but I want to surprise Skye!" _He thought, then he remembered he has to go to the hospital immediately after. When they landed the helicopter at the hospital, doctors took Chase before Skye could see him. He sighed, "I just wanted to see her..." he thought. When Chase was laid on a bed, they immediately put the pup asleep.

Ryder sat in the waiting room, anxious. He had told Marshall and the other pup's to get some sleep. A doctor came out, "We successfully put Chase to sleep, and his surgery for his leg will begin tomorrow." Ryder nodded. The doctor then spoke again, "He'll have to stay in her for about 5-7 weeks. We want to make sure he's all better by then. He may also have a limp after the surgery." Ryder nodded and sighed. "Hey kid, go get some sleep. He'll be here in the morning." Ryder sighed, and left the hospital. When he got back to the lookout, and went to his room. He couldn't fall to sleep. He had so many worries. "_What if something goes wrong? What if Chase gets scared." _Worries kept the boy up all night. "_I'm sure the other pups are worried too." _He thought. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

**Short chapter today, sorry. And I relized I forgot to add a chapter in between the 10th and the 11th one! 11th one that's posted is supposed to be 12... so sorry if your confused because I messed it up... sorry everyone...**


	14. A family in Need

Chase blinked open his eyes, hearing beeping. "_The hospital." _He thought, but he didn't panic, knowing Ryder would be waiting for him. "Your awake!" He heard Skye. Chase smiled, "Y-yeah" He said back, his voice still hoarse. He heard someone walk in and noticed the nurse, "Ah Chase Your awake, that's great. I've already talked to Ryder. Your getting better already." Chase wagged his tail. Skye wagged her tail as well. Skye yipped, "I cant wait for you to eat back to the lookout! I've got a huge surprise for you. It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but it came a little early." Chase smiled at Skye. The nurse spoke again, "Yes, and there's a pup that would like to see you too Chase." Chase nodded that she could come in, and he saw a pup walk in. It was Clover. "Clover! You came back." Clover only nodded, having something in her jaws. She set it down on the hospital bed. It was the collar that Chase was to give to Skye. "Thought you wanted it back." The small pup squeaked, and left the room. Katie walked in, "Chase! We've all been worried." Chase barked a sorry and looked at the collar. "_Skye doesn't need this collar. She's already beautiful. I'll propose some other way." _"Katie could you do me a favor and give this collar to the pup that just walked out. She's a healer, maybe you could have a dog." Katie's eyes lit up, "I wanted a dog for a while, but I've been so busy with my business and looking for you." Chase smiled, "then you could get a dog. She knows how to heal. She healed me." Katie nodded and took the collar. Skye and Chase went back to talking to each other.

Katie ran out of the room and down the hospital ramp. She saw the pup turn the corner to the waiting room, her tail dropped. "Hey pup wait!" Katie called. The pup stopped and turned around. "What do you want." The pup barked. "I would like to have a pup. You look alone. I'm Katie." The pup's eyes widened. "I'm Clover. You really want a wild dog as a pet?" Katie nodded and kneeled down. She had the collar in her hands. The collar had small fake rainbow minerals on it with a heart shaped buckle. The buckle had a small diamond in it. Katie buckles it around the pups neck, where it was loose, and the pup got up and licked her face. Katie laughed and got up. "Let's go get you a bath."

Clover looked at Katie as she filled the last tub. Rubble and Zuma were already in one. Tracker went back to see Carlos for the day, and Everest and Snowflake went back up to Jake's mountain. Clover looked over a Rocky, who was beside her. "Water is gross." He barked. Katie laughed and picked up Clover. She placed Clover in a tub and Rubble barked, "It's not that bad." Clover smiled, "Better than that ice cold forest water."

Clover loved the feeling of the fur drier on her floppy ears. Yes, she only had just had it today, but it was warm and relaxing. Sage, Redwood, and Cinnamon were now getting a bath, and the rest of the pack was waiting for theirs. Katie did decide she would keep all the dogs in a cage in her parlor so they could get adopted. The cage was large enough for them and they could go outside because of the fence that wrapped around the back. Katie has apologized that it wasn't the best environment, but the dogs were okay with it because they had been in worse. All the dogs were in the cage, except for Sage Cinnamon, and Redwood who were now getting dried from their bath. Redwood barked, "I think I know the perfect place to live."

Cinnamon yipped as she and her parents walked down the sidewalk to a house. The house was light green with stickers on the windows. She giggled as she hopped up the stairs. Redwood got to the door where he barked to get someone's attention. The door creaked open. There was a tall lady with a baby in her hands. The baby tried to grab the dog. The women had long orange hair. Redwood barked, "Hello. I wish to ummm well, join your family. The lady looked at the dogs. "And you are?" Redwood blinked, "Oh I'm the dog that saved you. Redwood. This is my family. My wife, Sage, and my daughter, Cinnamon. My son is in the paw patrol. His name is-''Cha!" The baby screamed. Redwood continued, "Yes Chase, He's my son." The lady laughed. "Come in I suppose. I'll have to ask my husband first. He has a cat. Hope you guys get along." The dogs nodded and walked in. There were rubber balls on the ground and when they looked over to the right, there was a tv and some baby toys on the ground. The walls were a light yellow and there was a wooden staircase to their left. Cinnamon ran into the room with the tv. She went and nibbled on one of the toys on the ground. Sage spoke up, "Honey don't mess with those! They aren't ours." Cinnamon dropped it. "No no, it's alright." The lady said. "Oh dear I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Zoey and this little gal is Samantha, or Sam for short." The dogs barked a hello and laid down watching Cinnamon play with Samantha. "Be gentle, it's only a baby." Cinnamon nodded and continued to play.

Arguing erupted in the other room."No way can we have dogs! You know what they did to Oscar!" "But Honey..." "No! They killed Oscar! I'm not paying for another cat and I'm not paying for stray dogs!" Zoey stomped away and the man came in the room where the dogs were at. As he watched his baby crawl onto Redwood's back, he erupted. "Get you paws off my baby!" He stopped into the room and grabbed the baby. "Now scram!" Redwood barked, "We saved your on that mountian, remember? Your wife and baby was there too." The man gave a confused glance, "I didn't go on the mountain? You must have the wrong person." Redwood shook his head, "Your wife even told me so," The man fumed with anger, "Honey! Who was this man you were with on the mountain?" "My boss!" Zoey yelled from upstairs. The man looked back at the dogs, "Now leave my house." Redwood nodded and the family of dogs left and the door slammed from behind them. "That man mean." Huffed Cinnamon. Sage barked, "Let's just go to Katie's. We'll stay there for now." The sun was setting and they walked into Katie's. They didn't say anything, they just laid down in a bed and fell asleep.


	15. A Happy Home For All

**THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE COMING FROM A PUPS FEAR, I am sorry if I led you the wrong way. This is not a sequel and nor will I finish that story. I'm sorry but it would be too confusing.**

A couple weeks had passed, Chase's leg was better already. He was no longer sick. As he tried to walk again, he had a limp. The doctors had told Chase that he would have a limp forever, which he wasn't to happy about. "I can never be a police again!" He growled. He stormed out of the physical therapy room and into his hospital room, where he slammed the door. The doctor ran into the room as Chase jumped up on the bed angrily. "Chase..." Chase growled, cutting the doctors words off. "I'll never be normal!" The doctor walked out of the room, and Ryder walked in. "Chase buddy, You'll be able to be a police again." Chase grumbled, "who'd want a police that has a limp the rest of his life!" Ryder looked at the pup, "I would..." Chase smiled and licked the boys face, "Thanks, Ryder."

The next morning

Chase happily bounced around the waiting room of the hospital. The doctors let him out early! When Ryder was done checking the pup out, he called for the pup. "Ryder?" Ryder looked both ways of the street, then crossed. "Yeah, boy?" Chase followed, "When can I get back to working?" Ryder smiled, "As soon as you want to." Chase jumped up in the air. "Yes!" As they hopped onto Ryder's ATV, Ryder said, "And by the way... You have a surprise at home." Chase howled, excited. Once they got home, Chase was greeted by the other pups. "Back home early!" Rubble barked happily. "Yep! But I do have a limp..." Marshall ran into the pup, making them tumble into the grass. Chase laughed, "I've missed that." The pups laughed and Chase got up. "Where's Skye?" He heard Skye tip from inside the lookout. He waddled to the doors, but before he made it to them, Skye ran happily out. She bounced into Chase, who then got tackled again. She laughed, "Chase! I've missed you!" Chase laughed, "Me too Sweetie pie." They smiled. Skye climbed off of Chase, and as he was getting up, he felt something bite his tail. "What's that?" He looked at his tail, a little pup hung on to it. The pup had brown fur with tan colored stripes. He looked amazed at Skye, "W-wait s-she's not..." Skye nodded and Chase was speechless. He had a daughter. He had a daughter. He couldn't belive it. He swirled around and picked the pup up by her scruff. He lay on his belly, letting the pup lay on him. Skye giggled, laying next to Chase. "Hon sic dada." Chase looked at Skye, a confused look on his face. Skye laughed, "She means Honey, Chase." Chase still have a confused expression on his face. Skye giggled, "We got twins." Chase's mouth flung open. "Wait so I have-" "Siswer!" The pup on Chase's belly barked, jumping off of Chase. She ran to the doors. Chase got up and noticed Skye run to the pup. "Honey, you should go rest." Chase walked up to Skye. Honey looked up at the German Shepard and ran underneath Skye. The pup had floppy ears like Skye, and brown dapples along her body. She was smaller than the other pup. "Honey, that dada." The pup barked. "Bee! He so tall." Skye giggled at the sisters and pulled Honey out from under her. Chase laid down, and Bee ran into his paw. She licked Chase on the check and Honey slowly walked over to him. Halfway there, she sneezed. She ran up to the shepherd and hugged his paw. Chase smiled. "This is all I ever wanted Skye. To be home. With you and a family." He smiled. Chase licked Skye's muzzle, and played with his pups. He heard pawsteps and when he turned around, he saw Cinnamon, Sage, and Redwood. He smiled. They ran over to him, and Cinnamon barked and played with Honey and Bee. Chase day down, when he was done hugging his parents. "We don't have anywhere to live, sweetie." Chase frowned. "I'm sure Ryder won't mind if you stay here for a bit." Redwood shook his head, "We're wild dogs Chase. I think we've planned on living on the Mountian." Chase frowned and sighed. Chase stared at his paws. "We'll live close to the cabin, honey. I promise." Chase looked up, tears filling his eyes, "Alright, just... be safe." He smiled. They all hugged and Cinnamon whined. "I don't wanna leave!" Honey and Bee barked in unison, "Bye Cinnamon! We'll see soon!" Chase heard Cinnimon yell a goodbye before the parents disappeared. "_They are where they want to be"_ he thought, happily, tears rolling down his face. "_They are happy. Just like me." _

**That's a wrap! Such a happy/sad end to the story! I was going to add more, but I think this is good to stop at. I hoped you liked it! And I guess this ending was pretty whimpy, and I could've made it better, but yeah. I'm pretty bad at making story endings.**


End file.
